


You Think?

by blackfin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet, trans!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: They're about to go swimming to cool off from a hot day but Sidon stops Link and rushes out a sudden confession: "I think I love you!"





	You Think?

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to my tumblr, s-aizo  
> Written in response to a couple of anons who wanted some more trans!link  
> Comments and kudos are muchly appreciated! Thank you!  
> Currently accepting commissions, check my tumblr for more details

Lounging atop the downed, mossy Guardian, Link scrolled lazily around the map, not really paying attention, just doing something to occupy his time while he waited. Around him was the chirping of crickets, the gurgling of water and the steady, comforting rustling of leaves being gently rattled by the soft wind. The day was warm, clean, clear and bright. Overhead was a massive wash of blue, spreading out to all corners of the world. A perfect day for doing absolutely nothing - not that he was actually going to be doing nothing. Once Sidon showed up, they’d be off fishing or hunting or whatever, it didn’t really matter to him. As long as they were together, he’d be happy with anything. 

Course, he might need a bath before then. Morning rain had brought some humidity, and it was making his clothes stick to his skin in all the wrong places, and his binder wasn’t helping things. Damn thing got so sticky whenever he got even the slightest bit sweaty. Then, there was the stench. Normally, that wasn’t something bothered him too much. He was an adventuring man, it only made sense that he didn’t smell like flowers or whatnot but the stank his binder gave off after only an hour of sweating was just horrific. Maybe next time he was in Tarrey Town, he’d talk to Rhondson about making one that didn’t absorb sweat. Pretty sure she’d be more than happy to make him something. 

Till then, he would just have to suck it up and deal. Sighing, he swiped again, heading down towards the Gerudo region. Maybe tomorrow he would head down there and do some sandseal racing with Riju...maybe he would take Sidon with him. A giggle bubbled out of him. The image of big ole Sidon on a tiny little shield, dashing around sand dunes, whooping and hollering in joy was a good one, though he did honestly wonder if a sandseal would even be able to move him around. He could say with confidence that the Zora Prince was quite heavy. In actuality, he’d probably budge an inch before the sandseal called it quits. Maybe they could attach two or three sandseals to one shield. A parade of sandseals, tugging around a huge Zora, that would be a sight to behold. 

“Hello, there! Link!” A familiar, happy voice called. 

Looking up from the Sheikah Slate, Link was delighted to see the very Zora Prince jogging towards him. Rolling over onto his stomach, he pushed up onto his knees, braced his hands on the edge of the Guardian’s head, and leaned over to smile down at Sidon as he made his way over. Water glistened noticeably on the red area of his skin. Golden eyes danced with excitement above two rows of sharp, white teeth. Coming to a stop beside the Guardian, Sidon reached up to take one of Link’s hands into his own. 

Squeezing gently, he declared in his usual boisterous tone, “I am happy to see you!”

Returning the hand squeeze, Link laughed, “You saw me yesterday.”

“I did!” Sidon agreed enthusiastically, “But I am always happy to see you!”

The tips of his ears heated up a little. Giggling bashfully, he tucked a lock of hair behind his ear with the other hand, then replied, “I am always happy to see you too.” 

Sidon’s grin widened a little, and he was pleasantly surprised to see him blushing a bit himself. It was cute, Sidon was cute. Sensing that this could get awkward quick if they just giggled and blushed, Link slipped off the Guardian’s head, dropping down to the ground to stand beside Sidon. Brushing off the back of his trousers, he stretched, tugged his binder back into place then tucked his hands behind his head. True, the whole day was ahead of them but days always went by so quick. While he did want to invite Sidon out tomorrow as well, there was no telling if either of them would be able to swing it. Right now, they both had the time so he was going to make the most out of every moment of it. 

“What do you want to do? I’m kind of aching for a swim.” Link commented, scratching the side of his neck. 

“A swim with you does sound nice. Perhaps we could catch some fish for dinner?” Sidon suggested, golden eyes following the movement of Link’s hand. 

“Sounds good to me! Alright, last one there is a rotten Bokoboblin egg!” 

“Bokobolins don’t lay eggs.” Sidon said, tilting his head in confusion, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

“They do for the sake of that saying.” Link replied cheerfully, wrinkling his nose a little in dissatisfaction at the flaws of his logic being pointed out, setting his hands on his hips, “Do you want to swim or not?”

To his surprise, Sidon didn’t immediately reply. Instead, he continued to gaze down quietly at him for several moments then reached up to take one Link’s hands once more. This time, he enclosed it in both of his larger hands, holding it gingerly in the curves of his fingers. Sidon pulled in a deep breath, seemed to hold it for a moment before slowly letting it out. Golden eyes, which had been turned downwards, suddenly flickered up to his face. Blinking rapidly, heat rising to his cheeks once more, Link opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but Sidon spoke up before he could. 

“Before that, I need to tell you something.” 

“Okay.” Link said hesitantly, drawing out the ‘o’ sound as he quirked one curious eyebrow. 

Once again, Sidon stared silently at him, golden eyes searching his face. After another deep breath, he set his expression into one of determination and said in a rush, “I think I love you.”

Link blinked once, twice, three times - well, that was something he definitely had not been expecting to hear. Granted, though, it wasn’t that surprising, he just hadn’t really thought it would be put so...bluntly, “Huh?”

“I think I love you.” Sidon repeated, in a louder, clearer voice. 

“You think?” Link asked, brows knitting together, “You’re not sure?”

Now it was Sidon’s turn to say, “Huh?”

Sighing in slight frustration (good Hylia, he finally gets a confession, and it was given with uncertainty, which was odd because that wasn’t like Sidon at all. Usually, everything he said was given with an air of confidence), Link cocked his hips and repeated, “You said that you think you do. That’s not a definite answer. Do you or don’t you?”

“I do.” Came the soft reply after a few moments of thoughtful silence. Squeezing Link’s hand between his own, Sidon chuckled, a warm, happy sound, “I do. I love you.”

“Then, why did you say you thought you did?”

“Panic.” The bashful, embarrassed smile on Sidon’s face was just adorable enough that the last of his irritation directed towards how the confession had been delivered was washed away. Laughing sheepishly, Sidon squeezed his hands once more, stroking one knuckle with the pad of his fingertip, “I wasn’t planning on telling you right now but you’re so cute, I couldn’t stop myself. Everything I could have said fled my mind, and I wound up saying the most unromantic thing I could have.”

“It’s alright.” Link reassured, gently tugging his hands out of Sidon’s hold. Stepping forward, he reached up to lightly cup the Zora Prince’s smooth, scaly cheeks, and smiled, “You can kiss me and make up for it.”

Sidon’s eyes widened. The deep hue in his cheeks deepened considerably. Returning Link’s smile with an exuberant one of his own, Sidon covered the back of his hands with his own, turned his head slightly to kiss the palm of one of his hands, sending tingles racing down his arm, then gracefully dropped down to one knee so that he and Link were at eye level with one another. Heart hammering inside his chest, excitement thrumming through his veins, hardly able to believe that this was finally, fucking finally, happening, Link took another step forward, dropping his hands down from Sidon’s cheeks to his shoulders, then wrapped his arms around broad shoulders, loving the way the Zora Prince’s smooth skin felt against his own. Sidon’s thick, muscular arms encircled his waist, tugging him closer until they were flush together. Cheeks absolutely on fire, heart about to jump straight out of his chest, Link took a moment to gaze into Sidon’s golden eyes, then closed the small distance between them. 

Pressing their lips together, he smiled a bit when Sidon let out a sharp exhale. The arms around his waist tightened their hold, pulling him impossibly closer. Against his lips, Sidon’s were smooth, firm and a little awkward to maneuver. His mouth was quite larger than Link’s. Regardless, the sensation of their lips rubbing together, the slight hint of a unique, amazing taste slipping into his mouth that couldn’t be anything else other than the flavor of Sidon, the familiar scent of Sidon filling him up, the warmth of his skin, the feeling of their bodies pressed together, it was so much better than he could have ever expected. Everything around him seemed to fade away, leaving behind nothing but the kiss and Sidon. 

It ended far too quickly. With a short, hard breath, Sidon pulled back, smiled brightly and abruptly squeezed Link into a massive bear hug. Sweeping him up off the ground, he gathered him up into his arms, swung him around a couple times then set him back down, took his face into his hands and pressed their lips together into a kiss once more. Slightly dizzy but incredibly happy, Link wrapped his fingers around Sidon’s wrists and pushed up into the kiss. 

“I love you.” Sidon breathed against his lips. 

“I’m really quite fond of you as well.” Link replied playfully, nuzzling against the palm of Sidon’s hand. 

“Truly?” 

“Yep. Been waiting for you to confess or to find a perfect time for me to for a while now. So, I’m pretty happy right now.” Link admitted, leaning his head back slightly so he could smile up at Sidon. 

Golden eyes, practically shining with happiness, met his. Brushing the pad of his thumb over the curve of Link’s cheek, Sidon leaned down to press a soft kiss against the tip of his nose, “How long have you known?”

“A while. Not really sure when I became aware of it. Built up over time, then suddenly, it was just there. Completely normal, like it was always there. You?”

Sidon thought for a moment before thoughtfully answering, “I think there has always been a part of me that loved you. From the moment we first met, there was love for you and it simply grew over time. Before I even realized it, it grew from a part to my entire being until every ounce, every piece, every fiber loved you deeply.”

Kissing Sidon’s lip once more, Link smiled, happiness bubbling inside of his chest, “Should I say it now?”

“It would make me happy.” Sidon admitted, sounding very much like he wanted to hear it, returning the kiss with a quick one of his own. 

“I love you, too. I really, really love you.” It felt so good to say those words. He knew for certain he would be using them often now. With how wonderful it felt to say them, how could he not?

“I love you, too!” Sidon exclaimed exuberantly, pulling him close in another bear hug, laughing loudly. 

Giggling himself, feeling like he was walking on sunshine, like the world beneath him had turned into clouds, Link gently untangled himself from Sidon’s hold, took one of his hands, and tugged lightly on his arm, “Come on, let’s get our first date started.”

“Date?” Again, that confused, amused voice, accompanied by another head tilt. 

“Swimming, together, me and you, in the water, kissing, touching, everything. Okay?” He tugged on Sidon’s arm again, a little bit harder this time. 

“Oh!” Sidon’s golden eyes lit up with excitement, “Yes! I want to!”

“Then, come on.” 

“Last one to the water is...what did you say again? Bokoboblin…?”

“Egg.” Link laughed, “Last one to the water is a rotten bokoboblin egg.”

“You’re very cute.” Sidon commented easily, smiling down at him with an expression that was practically drowning in warmth and love. 

Cheeks tingling with heat, Link smiled back, easily leading Sidon over to the bubbling river, “And you love me?”

“I love you so much.” Sidon swooped down to steal a quick kiss, “Tell me again.”

“I love you, too.” Link threw his arms around Sidon’s shoulders, squeezing tightly as Sidon gracefully straightened back up, taking him with him. Muscular arms gathered him up once more, cradling him against his broad chest, “You’re so very cute.”

To his surprise and delight, the blush in Sidon’s smooth, white cheeks deepened further. Golden eyes widened slightly as the Zora Prince bashfully turned away, coughed awkwardly then ventured, “Oh! I’ve never had anyone call me cute before.”

“I’ll make sure to do it more often then.” Link nuzzled his nose against the edge of Sidon’s jaw. “Can we go swimming now?”

Instead of responding, Sidon set off towards the river. Snuggling closer to his chest, all thoughts of sweaty binder stink gone from his mind, he realized that just had happened was going to change a lot - he was now officially in a relationship, that was really nice but also kind of a big deal. He also came to realization that he didn’t really know how to be in a relationship. This was his first, after all. Well, whatever - they would figure everything out as they went. That was pretty much what he did for everything else so shouldn’t be too hard to figure out how to handle a relationship. For now, he would enjoy their time together, get a lot more kisses, and just enjoy the fact that Sidon loved him definitely, for sure.


End file.
